STAR WARS MELEE(episodioIV)
by Melee Master
Summary: En una galaxia misteriosa, un grupo de Caballareos llamados Smashers pelean contra el lado oscuro. Solo uno podra salir vivo. (mi primer fanfic, piedad!)
1. The return of the Smashers

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: por favor esta historia a sido la primera que he escrito a si que espero que les guste, porque me he pasado TODA LA JODIDA MAÑANA PLANEANDO ESTO. El principio es un poco lento, pero espero que les guste mucho. Después aparecerán mas personajes de este juego tan maravilloso que es Smash BROS. Melee. PD:si hay partes que no entiende, porque no ha sacado todos los personajes del juego, o nunca has jugado, dejame un review preguntando. Review, Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo nada de nada sobre Smash Bors Melee o Star Warsm asi que por favor no me demanden.  
  
STAR WARS MELEE EPISODIO IV: "EL REGRESO DE LOS SMASHERS"  
  
  
  
Hace mucho, mucho tiempo; en una galaxia misteriosa, una fuerza oscura liderada por Game and Watch Vader pelea contra la fuerza del bien, Los Smashers!  
  
Game and Watch Vader( Gayder para los amigos) tiene aliados poderosos: su mando derecha, la Master Hand, lideraba la parte de los soldados de la oscuridad. Después, estaban los generales Oscuros, componidos por: Ganondorf, un poderoso y narigon enemigo lleno de maldad en su cuerpo; Luigi, el hermano de Maryoda se fue al lado oscuro porque todo el mundo se reía de sus gases a combustión.  
  
Por el lado de los Smashers, liderado por Maryoda, estaban los Caballeros Smashers llamados: Roy, el as de fuego; Marth, el rey del viento; Link, el aprendiz de Roy y protector de la sendadora Zelda. Ahora. Comencemos con la historia:  
  
  
  
  
  
Roy, el Caballero Smasher, estaba viajando por la galaxia en una misión muy importante: Buscar.....TACOS ESPACIALES! Iba volando a la velocidad de la luz(la misión era tan importante que debía ir así) cuando chocó contra una nave llamadaFalcon Milenario. Al bajarse para ver los daños, salio del Falcon Milenario un Zorro, que le dijo:  
  
IMBECIL, SABES CUANTA PLATA ME COSTO ESTE INTENTO DE NAVE!  
  
Perdon, pero es que estaba apurado- respondió Roy  
  
ADONDE VAS?  
  
Eeeeeeee, pueeeesss, es una misión para los SMASHERS!  
  
Y QUE MIERDA ES ESO? UNA SECTA DIABÓLICA?  
  
Algo asi. Chao!-respondió Roy.  
  
NO TE VAS A IR! PAGARAS POR ESTO!  
  
El zorro sacó una pistola, y se preparó para la batalla. Roy sacó su espada, y empezaron. El zorro disparó cuatro rayos a laser a una velocidad increíble, pero Roy los rechazo con su espada fácilmente. Sin darse cuenta, el zorro ya estaba detrás suyo, llenándose de fuego para atacar. Justo cuando salió volando lleno de fuego para atacar, Roy salto, y dando un mortal hacía atrás, le dio una patada giratoria en la nuca, haciendoló chocar contra su propia nave. Al ver que no se levantaba, Roy preguntó:  
  
-¿Estas Bien?  
  
En un pestañeo, el zorro había desaparecido. Escucho un ruido atrás suyo y sin darse cuenta, dio una patada en diagonal y saco volando al zorro que estaba atacando.  
  
El zorro entró a la nave, y con una sonrisa enojada le dijo a Roy:  
  
-Ten cuidado, Smasher, esto acaba de empezar.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
En ese instante, unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron por los hombros, y se sintió inmovilizado.  
  
Gracias, Chu-Donkey- dijo el zorro.- Mira Smasher, ya nos volveremos a ver. Dile a Maryoda que Fox Solo le manda un beso. Y desaparecieron con su nave en un segundo.  
  
Roy, preocupado por si el zorro era gay o no, compro los tacos. Casi al llegar al planeta Gamecube, le llega un mensaje de Maryoda diciendo: TRAJISTE LAS BEBIDAS, COÑO!?  
  
UPS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Y, casi llorando, volvió a por las bebidas.  
  
  
  
En otra parte de la galaxia:  
  
Gayder, el rey de la maldad, y jefe de la oscuridad, preguntó:  
  
-Bip bip, bibibip, biiiiiiiiiiip, bip,.(traducción: Donde estan mis CALZONCILLOS)  
  
eeee, mi señor, usted vive desnudo- dijo Ganondorf.  
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, bip bip bibip, bibibibibiiiiiiiiip (Ganondorf, MI ROPA ES NEGRA, IMBECIL!)  
  
Mi amo, no se enoje, este idiota no sabría ni que es un calzoncillo aunque bailase la Macarena enfrente suyo- dijo Luigi.  
  
bip, bibibibibibip, bip, bip bip bip biiiiiiip(Luigi, esta preparado el casa recompensas?)  
  
Si, mi Señor, se lo traigo ahora- dijo Luigi  
  
En ese instante, entró el casa recompensas, universalmente conocido por su traje y su victoria en las pasarelas de moda.  
  
-bip, bip, bip, bip, bip bip bipbiiiiiiiiiiiiip( Bienvenido, mi querido Samus-Fett)  
  
Gracias, Mi Lord. Cual quiere que sea mi objetivo?  
  
Biip, biiiiiiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, bip, bip, bip( Matar a Don Francisco!)  
  
Mi señor, eso en otro momento- dijo Ganondorf  
  
Bipbip,bipbiiiiiiiiiiiiiip,bip( bueno otra vez será, quiero que mates al Smasher Link!) 


	2. Samus Vs. Link

Notas del autor: BUENO, seguiré escribiendo aunque nadie haga reviews, pero soy MUY SENSIBLE. Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía en los capítulos, pero es que mi word es peor que un talibán bailando la macarena con un tanga de los teletubbis.(es bastante malo). Bueno, el próximo capítulo lo tendré mañana o pasado. Adios!  
  
  
  
STAR WARS MELEE: EPISODIO IV CAPITULO SEGUNDO: LINK VS.SAMUS  
  
  
  
Como ustedes ya saben, Roy,el as de fuego, volvía de su odisea mejicana. Entrando a la base del planeta Gamecube, tenía el sentimiento de que le faltaba algo. Bajando de su nave, vio a sus dos compañeros de toda la vida, Marth y Link. Estos, cariñosamente, preguntaron a la vez:  
  
-¿¡DONDE ESTAN LOS TACOS!?  
  
Roy apresuradamente fue a buscarlos, y, al ver la bolsa, sabía que tenia que desenvainar su espada.  
  
EL MONO DE LA GRAN MONA QUE LO PARIÓ SE COMIÓ LOS TACOS!!!!!!!!!-gritó Roy.  
  
Pero, solamente quedaban dos. Roy, con una sonrisa maligna, agarro uno, y pidiendo a Dios que nos atragantase, se lo metió en la boca y se lo comió. Al salir de la nave, dijo con cara de temor:  
  
mis queridísimos amigos, ustedes saben que yo los quiero tantoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy, LOS TACOS!-gritaron  
  
Eeeeeeeee. Solo queda uno.........  
  
Y el caos se desató. Roy, viendo que sus dos amigos del alma se le abalanzaban, escondió la bolsa en su espalda. El choque de espadas fue impresionante. Link salto hacía atrás dando dos mortales y, agarrando una bomba, quemo a Roy. Roy quedo en el suelo, quemado. En ese momento, Marth tomó la bolsa y se escapó dando invertidas hacia atrás. Pero no se esperaba el boomerang de Link en cierta parte. Pensó en sus futuros hijos, pero no fue tan fuerte el golpe. Con una furia escalofriante, el choque de espadas comenzó de nuevo. Link, sacando su flecha de fuego, dejo en el suelo a Marth con un chichón. Tomó la bolsa, la abrió lentamente, sintió el olor y lo saboreó,; la baba le empezaba a recorrer los labios, iba a tomar el taco cuando de repente se escuchó una voz mística e italiana:  
  
Link, deja ese taco, CAPICCI?- dijo Maryoda, con ojos violentos  
  
Pero, jefe, es que me lo gané, y tengo hambre yyyyyyyyy, eeeeeee, NO!- grito Link  
  
Gran error, bambino.  
  
Usando su fuerza de Smasher gracias a los Tallarines que había comido, empezó a ahorcar a Link.  
  
ESTA BIEN, AMO, PERO DEJE DE HABLAR DE HABLAR EN ITALIANO QUE ME DA CUCO!  
  
Bien dicho, joven Smasher, porque tengo entradas gratis al bar!  
  
Los desmayados Marth y Link, al oír eso, se levantaron de un salto y dijieron:  
  
DONDE ESTA MI WISKY!!!  
  
En una nave intergaláctica rosa:  
  
Samus-Fett iba volando en rumbo hacia su presa. Justo cuando iba a parar por unos Wang-Tan, escucho un sonido misterioso:  
  
"Bip bipbibibip bip bip"  
  
Samus-Fett movió su mano derecha hacia su cintura, preguntándose: QUIEN ME LLAMARA AL BIPER A ESTAS MALDITAS HORAS!. Escuchando otra vez ese sonido tan anormal, miro su pantalla de comunicación y vio con temor a su jefe, que le gritó:  
  
-BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIPBIPBIPBIBPBIP BIBIP!!!!!!!!!!!!! (NO SOY TU MALDITO BIPER, CASA-MIERDA DEL DEMONIO!!!)  
  
-perdón jefe...........- dijo Samus-Fett- no volverá ocurrir  
  
-bip bip bibibip bip-bip?-(tienes un plan, Samus Fett?)  
  
Si, jefe, voy a usar mis encantos femeninos para poder inmovilizar a los otros smashers  
  
Bip, bip bip-(pobres de ellos)- Dijo Gayder  
  
Mientras en la nave de los Smashers(snashboosh):  
  
-Vamos de paseo!chubai chubai!-gritaron todos.  
  
-Como crecen mis aprendices! preparados siempre para emborracharse-dijo Maryoda.  
  
Mientras descendían al bar los tres caballeros Smashers pensaban: haber si me consigo una mujer.  
  
  
  
Entraron en el bar, y lo primero que vio Link fue a la hermosa camarera, esos ojos violetas, ese pelo tan brillante y deslumbrante. Lo único que paso por la cabeza de Link fue:  
  
¡Espero que no sea un travesti!  
  
Dos horas y treinta minutos después.....  
  
Yo te quiero mucho *hip*, eres como mi hijo *hip*- dijo Maryoda  
  
Sabes, Maryoda?*hip* un zorro con cara de gay te mando un beso *hip*, dijo que se llamaba algo como Tox polo o algo así- dijo Roy, mas borracho que la ultima vez en Kabul con los talibanes.  
  
Esto shabe a meao!- dijo Marth, escupiendo todo.  
  
El único que no estaba en esa condición era Link, que estaba en el baño "hablando" con la camarera.  
  
Ven a mi nave y te daré algo sorprendente- dijo la camarera  
  
LA PELI NUEVA DE LOS TELETUBBIES!!??- respondió Link eufórico.  
  
No, imbécil, es sorpresa!!!  
  
Ok, VAMOS!  
  
Al salir del bar, se dirigieron a una nave Rosa estacionada pésimo. Se nota que es mujer- pensó Link. Se estaciona como las pelotas!  
  
Cuando entro a la nave, supo que algo iba mal. La camarera se puso su traje róbotico , y Link se dio cuenta que era...SAMUS- FETT( Link quería que fuese Don Francisco. Pero el destino le jugó una broma). Y la batalla comenzó!  
  
Samus-Fett empezó a cargar su bola de energía, y al soltarla, Link tiro una de sus bombas, haciendo estallar la mitad de la nave Rosa.  
  
SABES CUANTA PLATA ME COSTO ESTE INTENTO DE NAVE ROSA.  
  
Un consejo que aprendió Link demasiado tarde, es que NUNCA hagas explotar algo Rosa de una mujer. En menos de un segundo, Link se encontraba en el suelo desmayado y quemado, además de electrocutado.  
  
3 Días Después de la Borrachera:  
  
¿ A quien le toca lavar los platos?- preguntó Roy, extrañado.  
  
A Link!- respondió Marth- no lo he visto últimamente  
  
Eeeeeeeeeee, es cierto, sabía que faltaba un idiota en la casa, pero pensé que Maryoda no estaba  
  
Link ha sido raptado- dijo Maryoda, con cara de resaca  
  
¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijieron Marth y Roy  
  
Porque SOBRARON TACOS!  
  
QUEEEEEEEEE!?  
  
  
  
Continuará!......................... 


End file.
